Vixy's Perfect Ring
by zewing
Summary: A ring. A one of a kind ring. The last object to remind him of his mother. And he lost it. How will he find it? Or will he? Entry for Mitch3ll6900 and Phantomfoxx's Hurt/Comfort one-shot contest.


**This is my first story published on this site. I wasn't really going to do this since I have another story I'm working on but Phantomfoxx invited me to join in on his and Mitch3ll6900's Hurt/Comfort One-Shot Contest whick can be found here: **

** forum/The-Mitch3ll6900-and-Phantomfoxx-one-shot-contest/149557/ **

**This idea took me quite a while to figure out since I wanted to avoid doing a hurt/comfort story that took place after Star Fox Command since that's generally the easiest way to have a character in pain. I was stuck on a scene with my other story dealing with Vixy and a thought occurred to me and here you see it. This is a little longer than most One-Shots I generally read but the ideas kept flowing and here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Fox. This story is purely for entertainment value. Enjoy**

* * *

**Background:**

Fox and Falco teamed up and took down Andross, a once prominent scientist for Corneria who's mind became twisted, high above Dinosaur Planet, thus preventing the total destruction of the ancient world. Like with all his previous jobs Fox took no time in contacting General Pepper and letting him know the mission was complete. Upon telling him Andross was involved a bonus fee was sent to Star Fox which made it possible to completely refurbish the ship and have enough left over to keep his team up and running for several more months. With that Star Fox set course for Corneria.

Falco re-joined the team following his hiatus after the Lylat War. Krystal, the blue furred vixen that was trapped inside a crystal atop Krazoa Palace, wished to join the team that defeated the monster responsible for the destruction of her homeworld, Cerenia. Though her talents and past were unknown to Fox he had absolutely no way to tell her no.

Five weeks later Star Fox finally had repairs and upgrades done to _Great Fox_. After the overhaul was complete the _Great Fox _was required to return to orbit around Corneria and run a week long maintenance and systems diagnostic's check. Today is the final day until the check's are complete.

* * *

"**Vixy's Perfect Ring" **by Zewing

There never was a more strange site to Krystal. She was en route to her Arwing when out of the corner of her eye shined a small object. Krystal slowly walked over and picked it up delicately. Her eyes widened when she seen just how beautiful it looked.

_This must be what the denizens of Lylatian females wear. It's a design I've never seen before. Does this go on fingers? Not only that but the sheer quality of this diamond is astounding. Just how did this get onboard this ship I'm the only…._

"Krystal we need that shipment signed for delivery as soon as possible. I wanna have the food in storage before this systems check is finished." Krystal's thoughts were interrupted as Fox contacted her via wrist-communicator.

"Sorry I was a little distracted. I'm on my way now." Responded Krystal as she put the object in her pocket. With a task still needing to be done Krystal set out for her Arwing. _After I sign that shipment I'm heading to a jewelry store. I need to know more about this type of accessory and it gives me an excuse to find out more about Lylatian jewelry in general. _

Krystal reached her Arwing and set out for Corneria. She was the only member of the team that had business there and once this task was completed would have a little more than three hours to do what she wanted before she was required to be onboard _Great Fox_. Little did she know just how valuable that object was to a certain orange furred vulpine.

* * *

Fox just got done talking to Krystal, reminding her that she needed to get this task over with and fast. Had they not been known as mercenaries there would not be a need to sign a shipment on-site. Not only that but having Krystal handling the food was an agreement all members of Star Fox were absolutely thrilled about.

The first day Krystal was aboard _Great Fox_ was a day no one would forget. Slippy, Peppy, and Fox were all tired of eating sub par food and knew Falco wasn't much of a cook either. Fox was surprised and rather glad Krystal offered to cook. She explained that she wished to thank them for saving her life but in actuality she read each of their minds and felt just how badly they were when it came to cooking. So to the best of her abilities she made each of them a fish fillet with a mixture of seasonings none of them experienced before. Not only was the food great but it was unique as well. Sensing that her ability to cook was well received she used that as a bargaining chip. First day on the team and she had the mentality of a veteran mercenary. She would be responsible for cooking as long as her teammates had proper dinner etiquette and, most importantly, treated her no differently just due to her sex.

Aside from Krystal's food shipment and Slippy's acceptance of delivery no one else had any tasks left to do. With nothing better to do Fox paced the halls of the _Great Fox_, his mind still on the blue vixen.

_She's simply amazing. Her skills in close quarter combat are miles ahead of even mine. She still a bit rough around the edges in an Arwing but at this rate she'll surpass me in no time. Not only that but she can cook one hell of a meal. She's beautiful, caring, and an exceptionally fast learner. She reminds me so much of mom. I'm glad I was finally able to move on. As long as I have her ring I can feel at peace…._

Terror struck the face of Fox McCloud. He never went anywhere without his mother's ring. He checked all of his pockets at least three times each. He even checked inside his combat boots but to no avail. Minutes passed and a sudden realization hit him; he lost the most precious thing in his life.

_No. No this can't be happening. Where is it? I'm sure I had it with me when I woke up. I can't lose that ring. It's the only thing I have left of mom. Falco. Yeah he has to have done something. Knowing him he's probably in the lounge watching some stupid show about one-man armies. Ok Fox just calm down and don't let him see you like this._

During his reminiscing about Krystal he actually reached the engine room. Though his trek back to the lounge was going to take awhile it gave him time to calm down and think a bit. His mind kept wondering why Falco would do this. Was it some sort of prank? As far as Fox knew not one of his teammates (barring R.O.B but Fox made sure the AI never told anyone else unless under his own command) knew he had this ring. Fifteen long minutes passed and Fox entered the lounge and, as expected, seen Falco sprawled out on the couch taking up every inch of space available. On the holo-television was a rather large bulldog decked out with a Gatling gun, rocket launcher, incendiary grenades, a knife that was actually being clamped by his jaws, and two over-clocked blasters.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Ain't nobody gonna stand in my way if I had that stuff too. But where's the sniper rifle? Come on you're not covering all ranges. Or is that head of yours too big to even see through a scope?" Said Falco who not only had a knack of talking to himself or inanimate objects like holo-televison's but had a knack of laughing at his own jokes.

It was now or never though and Fox knew that Falco was hard pressed to listen when he was pre-occupied. So he walked to the table beside the couch, picked up the remote, and hit "power." This startled Falco immensely. It almost looked like he was going to cry but then his face reveled anger as he shot around towards Fox. "What the hell was that for? I was watching that." Yelled Falco who immediately noticed Fox was holding the remote behind his back.

"I'll turn it back on when you tell me where my ring is." Replied Fox in an equally as angry voice. He just couldn't remain calm. Even after telling himself mentally over and over again to just keep a cool head. This was too far to go if it was indeed a prank.

"I don't know what you're talkin about. Now give me that remote now. I've done everything you've asked me to do today and I think I deserve to relax a bit." Replied an irritated looking Falco.

"Falco we both know you're the only one on this ship that'd do something like this. Now give me my ring now or I will make your life aboard this ship a living hell." Fox was nearing his boiling point and hoped that threatening Falco with chores he'd have no choice to do would accomplish something.

Falco was not only irritated at this sudden intrusion to his free time but was confused it was even happening. But Falco had an idea on how to get back at him. A smile formed across his beak as he knew just how to get at Fox and embarrass him, even with himself being the only one around. He just hoped it was the right type of ring in order to make it as embarrassing as possible.

"You said it was a ring Foxie? What type? I think I'm remembering now." Said Falco leading Fox on.

Fox mentally sighed a relief. He calmed down a bit but still had a hint of anger in him and responded to Falco. "It was a platinum base with a colorless diamond mounted on it."

"Hmm it definitely sounds familiar but I asked what type it was. Was it a wedding ring perhaps?"

Fox's ears perked up and hope filled him. He almost shouted with excitement when he responded to Falco but maintained his position and kept a serious tone. "Yes. That's exactly what it is. Now hand it over or I will hold up my promise to you."

This was it. Falco had all the cards now. As to why Fox had a ring he never knew but when you are on a team with one orange vulpine and one blue vixen for the past five weeks you can see some sort of relationship form between the two. How far it went no one knew but now Falco held nothing back and used all this knowledge on Fox.

"A wedding ring. And a good one if that. My Foxie has all grown up. I didn't know ya had it in ya. It just amazes me you and Krystal made it this far and none of us has seen you two kiss. When can we expect pups? Oh and can I be their godfather?"

This was not the response Fox was hoping for. In fact he felt a large blush of red overcome him. Sure Fox has thought a lot about the blue vixen but knew that he needed more time to understand her before trying to form some sort of non-teammate relationship.

Still blushing Fox shot back at Falco trying to hide his embarrassment but kept fumbling over his words. At the same time he started walking backwards as if he was trying to get away from this scene playing out. "N-No Falco this isn't hey shut up it's not what you think. Just stop laughing and SON OF A….." Fox was taken back from Falco's response so much that he fell backwards and tripped over the table, producing an audible ***Thud**.*

Falco was still laughing and laughing hard. It was a long time since he had this much fun poking fun at Fox. Trying to hold back his own tears he continued to pester Fox. "HAHAHAHA oh my sides. That one's going in the books. I'm only teasin ya Fox. I honestly haven't seen a ring around here. But I hope ya find it soon. Wouldn't want to keep a pretty vixen in waiting now do we?"

Once again Fox was overcome with embarrassment but it only lasted briefly as it became apparent to him that Falco didn't have any part in the disappearance of his ring. Slowly he started to feel hopeless as he lay on the cold floor.

He responded to Falco in a sad voice he never used around anyone. As leader of the team he had to put on a strong façade and as such didn't show weakness to anyone. "Falco this ring is more important to me than my life. It's not a ring I picked up to take another's hand in marriage. It's the last thing I have to remember my mother by. My dad gave it to me after she died and told me to always cherish it. Now that my parents are dead that ring is all I have left to remember them by. Now that it's gone I don't know what I'll do anymore." Fox couldn't hold it back and let a few tears slip.

Falco, even though he was arrogant and poked fun at every member of his team, knew when it was time to stop being a teammate and start being a friend. He walked over and lent Fox a hand and helped him up. He spoke in a friendly tone as he now saw how visibly upset his longest friend has become. "Fox I'm sorry I didn't know the ring was that important to you. And I'm sorry I embarrassed you. But one thing's for sure. If you really want to find that ring you need to go talk to Slippy and R.O.B. If it's on this ship they'll find it. Now cheer up you fur ball now's not the time to lose hope."

_Falco's right. He can be a real jerk some of the time. Ok MOST of the time he's a jerk but he genuinely cares for each and every one of us. He just doesn't show it often. I wanted to avoid going to R.O.B but I just can't afford to lose that ring. Who cares if my secret gets out I just need to find it. At least Slippy won't make a big deal of it._

Fox headed towards the bridge knowing Slippy was there and awaiting a call from Krystal. In the meantime he was probably checking the status of the ship and talking to R.O.B. Fox decided it was best to leave Peppy alone for many reasons. The most obvious was that R.O.B was the only help Slippy needed and the other reason was to give the old hare a break. Peppy helped Slippy run the checks for the past few days just so he could show everyone he wasn't useless with this incredible amount of downtime due to being immobilized in Corneria's orbit but Fox and everyone agreed he deserved a few days off.

As much as hope was filling Fox there was one thought that kept coming to the front of his mind. One thought that was enough to fill him with fear. _What if the ring is no where to be found?_

* * *

Fox reached the bridge is almost record time. Slippy was there as usual with R.O.B messing with anything that was electronic or complicated to a normal mind.

"Hey Slippy what's up?" Said Fox trying to get a small conversation going.

"Oh not much just checking the status of these tests. What brings you here?" Responded Slippy delighted someone other than Falco was willing to keep him company.

"Just wanted to check up on you. Say what's Peppy been up to?"

"Well Fox I haven't seen Peppy since this morning. He's been in his room all day. Say you here to keep me company?" Slippy had a very large smile on his face. Every since Peppy was ordered to take a three day break he's been secluded to the bridge with R.O.B. Before Fox could respond Slippy's wrist communicator went off. "Hey Slip shipment is on its way."

"Thanks Krystal I'll keep an eye out for it." Responded Slippy who was amazed at how fast Krystal worked. He coulda swore it would have taken at least 20 more minutes. With that slight interruption he went back to his talk with Fox.

Brushing off the slight interruption Fox continued. "Well actually Slippy I'm not here to keep you company. I need to speak with R.O.B for a moment."

Slippy wasn't terribly saddened by this. Any excuse for someone other than Falco to spend some time with him was always a plus. Moments later R.O.B was next to Fox and Slippy. Why Fox needed the AI Slippy didn't really know or care.

"R.O.B are you capable of running a search for a specific object aboard this ship with the checks still going on?"

"Affirmative. Give me the details and I'll run a ship wide search with my scanners. Please be as detailed as possible."

Fox was about to let Slippy in on his secret but he didn't care anymore. He didn't even need to go into detail as R.O.B knew exactly what this ring looked like.

"R.O.B I want you to search for the wedding ring that once belonged to Vixy McCloud. As such I am authorizing you to release the lock I put on that specific search."

"Understood. Releasing lock. Searching for Vixy McCloud's wedding ring. Search will take approximately two minutes on account of the ship still under maintenance checks."

Two minutes. In two minute he would know where the ring was. It was only seconds after R.O.B finished his sentence that Slippy spoke up.

"Heya Fox sorry you lost your mother's ring but rest assured R.O.B will not fail. Did you ask Falco if he took it?" Slippy's question was the first Fox thought of too. Heck everyone knew Falco was usually the first one to blame in case something went wrong.

"Yeah Slippy I talked with him before I came here with the same assumption. He didn't have anything to do with it. I didn't bother to ask Peppy about it since he needs his rest and R.O.B here could help better than anyone else. It has to be on this ship Slip I know I had it on me this morning. I just know it." Responded a very nervous sounding Fox.

Time was moving slow. It's only been one minute but it felt like ten. Slippy went back to checking anything that was connected to the ship itself and Fox just sat in his captain's seat. He just tried thinking to himself to pass the time.

_R.O.B won't fail me. Over the years I've still yet to see the AI fail a single task. I did have the ring on me this morning didn't I? Why am I still doubting myself. Wait Peppy was out this morning wasn't he? Maybe he has it with him. Maybe Falco is still lying? Am I missing something here wasn't someone else doing something today? Argh please find it….._

"Scanners complete. Results for Vixy McCloud's wedding ring are negative aboard _Great Fox._"

Did his ears deceive him? Was it possible? Could R.O.B actually have made an error? Questions and doubt swirled inside Fox as he almost wanted to just double over and release this guilt he was feeling. Guilt that he lost his only thing to remember his parents from. Almost a minute passed until Slippy broke the silence.

"Sorry Fox I guess it's not onboard. I don't know…." Slippy never finished as Fox cut him off yelling at R.O.B.

"R.O.B run the search again."

"There is a 100% probability that running the scan will yield…"

"I DON'T CARE. Run that search again."

"Affirmative. Scan re-initiated."

Two more minutes passed and R.O.B came up with the same result. Fox ordered another scan. The third scan came up with the same result. He was about to order another one until Slippy stopped him.

"Fox I'm sorry but R.O.B is not making an error. He ran the same scan three times and I've yet to see him produce an invalid result in all my years working with Star Fox. Fox wherever your mother's ring is it's not on this ship."

Fox wanted to protest but was speechless. Tears streamed down his muzzle and could only blame himself. Could he lead his team in this state? Could he even live without the strength of that ring? He couldn't think straight. He just slowly lifted himself out of his chair and turned to the door. Before leaving he issued a command to R.O.B. A command that nobody would've believed even under the most dire of circumstances.

"R.O.B effective immediately I, Fox McCloud, deem myself no longer fit to lead as captain of Star Fox_. _As for my replacement I am appointing Slippy Toad to become the new captain. I just want to be left alone."

With that Fox left the bridge and the stunned face of Slippy. Slippy was sad for Fox's loss but most of all stunned. Not even Slippy seen himself fit to lead Star Fox. Peppy would've been a better candidate. Was Fox so far down that he didn't even care for his team? Regardless of the circumstances Slippy was now captain and had a situation to explain to everyone.

* * *

Krystal got down to Corneria from _Great Fox _in 25 minutes, about an hour faster than anyone else would have had to deal with. Being a member of Star Fox had many benefits. Discounts at non-military stores, discounts from Space Dynamics, faster processing, and above all respect. Since she was scheduled to sign a shipment the walk from her landing pad to the transportation hanger took only five minutes. During that walk she decided to contact Slippy to let him know the shipment was on its way, mostly since she expected no problems and it gave him time to prepare for a temporary access signal.

She reached her destination and was quickly approached by one of the workers. Even with her name not known the insignia of Star Fox was enough to know that she was a very important customer.

"All right ma'am I just need you to sign here and give us a temporary access code and we'll ship your order right away." Said a worker who quickly reached her upon seeing the insignia.

Krystal did as she was told but upon signing the document was given a weird look from the food's transporter.

"Umm ma'am I need you to sign with your full legal name. This includes your last name."

"I'm sorry to say but I don't have a last name. Can't we just move along I really need this shipment delivered as soon as possible." Responded a very impatient Krystal.

"Listen I know that you're part of Star Fox and I am honored to have met you. But I wouldn't be doing my job if I let this slide without a last name. It may sound silly to even think of turning your team down but I have a family to take care of. And one slip up and I won't be able to pay for their needs. So I'm sorry but without a last name I cannot deliver this to your ship."

Krystal looked at the dog standing in front of her with a very serious look. He was a Corgi, a little fellow, but she was taken back from his words. He was willing to stand up to Star Fox, the most feared and respected team of mercenaries over the potential of not being able to support his family. She normally wouldn't invade another's mind but upon seeing he had a wife and three puppies felt her face soften.

"Oh I'm very sorry sometimes I'm in such a hurry I forget even my last name. Let me see that form and I'll let you be on your way. I'm sorry for all the confusion."

Krystal returned the order form signed to the Corgi. He looked at it and made sure each field was correct. When he got to the signature his eyes widened and a smile formed across his muzzle.

"Thank you for your cooperation Mrs. McCloud. I'll be heading toward _Great Fox _immediately. I hope you understand I was only following procedures."

"It's quite all right. Now once you input that access code you should be contacted by a Slippy Toad. Oh and before you go could you pinpoint me to the nearest jewelry store?" Asked Krystal wanting to figure out more about the strange object she found earlier.

"Hmm well lucky for you there's one rather close to here. Go five blocks in that direction and you should come up to a place called 'Belinda's Gems' on your right. You can't miss it. I owe much of my happiness to Belinda." Replied the Corgi pointing in the direction that indicated she had to walk towards the busy part of the city.

"Thank you very much. I should get going now. Hopefully we do business another time." Krystal waved at the Corgi and he waved back. Five blocks was a long walk. During her walk she picked up lots of emotions, mostly directed towards her. Most recognized the insignia of Star Fox and gave her a nod of approval, almost like they were saying thanks even though she didn't really do anything. It made her feel quite proud that she was part of a team that had the respect of the citizens of Corneria.

_When I joined the team I had no idea that their reputation was this well known. This entire planet adores them, including me and I've only been on the team for almost two months. I still have a lot to learn about Lylatian life. Well here I am let's see if I can at least learn more about this object._

Krystal opened the door to 'Belinda's Gems' and as such heard a bell ring. This was meant to alert the staff that someone was in need of help. The store wasn't big. In the center of the store was a circular booth with jewelry of all shapes and sizes. All four corners had rectangular booths that held special order jewelry and watches. Finally displayed on the far wall held a display of the purest form of each known gemstone. There were five customers aside from Krystal so each of the staff had their hands full. Moments later a white elderly vixen approached Krystal and formally introduced herself. "Hello and welcome to Belinda's Gems. My name is Belinda. What can I do for you?"

"Oh hello umm I'm a little new to this but I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about what this is." Replied Krystal as she reached in her pocket and took out the object she found hours ago. She was expecting an immediate response since this vixen was the owner of the store and had years of experience but for some reason she just stared at it.

"Attention customers the shop is closing in five minutes please make your way out and have a pleasant evening. Sorry for the sudden notice." Said Belinda in a loud voice. As everyone else was leaving Krystal figured she had to go too but was stopped by Belinda. "You don't have to go dear. You said you wanted to know about that ring. Well I'll tell you everything about it just give me a moment to close down the shop."

After five minutes the shop was completely closed. All the customers left and the employees got an early leave. The only ones remaining in the store were Krystal and Belinda. This was not going as Krystal expected it but at least she knew the object was called a ring.

"Ok I'll tell you about that ring. Have you ever heard of a vulpine by the name of James McCloud?" Belinda's question to Krystal caught her off guard. She only wanted to know what this type of jewelry was. How it was worn, by whom it was worn by, etc. But upon hearing the name James McCloud she could only wonder if he was of any relation to her leader Fox McCloud.

"I'm sorry to say but I've never heard of him. Is he related to Fox McCloud by any chance?"

"Hmm that's rather odd. Well regardless James McCloud was the founding member of the team of mercenaries that go by the name Star Fox, which I'm sure you're familiar with my dear. And yes he was related to Fox McCloud. You see dear James was the father of Fox." Upon hearing this response Krystal made an important observation.

"Was his father? Do you mean he's…"

"Yes James is no longer with us. He died four years before the Lylat War to a heinous scientist named Andross."

Andross. It was a name that will forever live with her. The same scientist that took the life of Fox's father took the life of her homeworld. Before Krystal could reminisce more Belinda continued talking.

"Let's get back to this ring now shall we? Now understand the way rings are made haven't changed in about five hundred years. We've always made each ring and diamond cuts by machines. About twenty-seven years ago James McCloud entered this very shop. You see he was in love with a vixen by the name of Vixy Reinard. He was so in love with her he wanted to propose to her in the perfect way possible. That ring you hold in your paws is the very same ring James used to propose to her."

Krystal now knew what a ring was meant for but just to be sure she questioned Belinda one more time. "So in this culture a ring is a symbol of lifelong commitment to your mate?"

"Yes my dear and it's usually worn on what we call our ring finger." Belinda pointed at her own ring she wore to show Krystal and continued speaking. "But James wanted a ring made to perfection for a perfect vixen. So he came into my shop and asked if he could craft a ring by hand. I've never been asked this by anyone but after he told me just how much he cared for Vixy I told him he could use my back room any time he wants. All I told him was he had to bring his own tools to craft the ring since I didn't have any. And that's what he did for a year. Every day that he entered this shop I got to know more about him and Vixy." Belinda paused for a moment as memories flooded back to her. A few seconds later she went back to talking to Krystal. "That ring is by far the highest quality I've ever seen. In my expert opinion it's priceless. All in the name of love."

_I've never heard of someone going that far for the love of his life. It's something out of a fantasy book. Vixy must have lived the life that every vixen would dream of. A loving husband who committed himself solely to her, a pup to raise, a…._

Krystal didn't want to come to the conclusion but she did wonder. How is it that the ring of Fox's mother was onboard _Great Fox. _The only explanation would be…nevertheless she asked Belinda the dreaded question. "Tell me. Why is it that this ring is with me and not Vixy?"

"That's a question that doesn't have a happy ending. About six years after James proposed to Vixy a tragic incident occurred. Someone planted a bomb so that when the ignition to the McCloud family car was on it would explode. Many believe that the bomb was meant to target James since he was part of Star Fox at that time and wasn't on friendly terms with certain groups. Anyways Vixy was the one would started the ignition with Fox waving good-bye to his mother. The poor dear witnessed his mother die before his very eyes." Belinda had quite a sad face upon saying the last part.

Krystal gasped. She didn't witness the destruction of her homeworld due to being unconscious but she knew it was gone. All her friends and family with it. But Fox, he had to witness up close the loss of a loved one. How does one move on from that experience? With one final question left she asked Belinda another thing about this ring. "Belinda. I found this ring on the floor of the _Great Fox._ At first I was confused to what it was since I've never seen this type of jewelry before in my life. Who's been holding on to this ring since Vixy died?"

"Isn't it obvious? If you found the ring aboard that ship and James nor Vixy is here then that means Fox McCloud has kept that ring all these years. That ring belonged to his mother, the only vixen he ever loved. One thing we know about on Corneria is the life of Fox McCloud. Personal and Private. Ever since his exploits during the Lylat War we've had many biographies written about him and televised. And let me tell you he has never shown interest in any vixen since the day he lost his mother. From what James told me Vixy was loving and caring. Perfect in every way possible. Right now I'm looking at a beautiful blue vixen holding the most beautiful ring ever crafted. If I had to describe this moment it'd simply be: Perfect."

This caused Krystal to blush immensely but now she knew a lot more about her leader. Before she could thank Belinda for the compliment her wrist-communicator went off and Slippy began speaking.

"Hey Krystal Slippy here. Just wanted to let you know that the shipment has been received and stored aboard _Great Fox._ Now I know you aren't required to be back here for another two hours but we seem to have a situation here."

"Situation? What's happening Slippy?" Question Krystal.

"Well believe it or not I'm the new captain of this ship." Replied Slippy in a disheartening voice.

"WHAT? What's happened to Fox? Is he all right?" Responded Krystal sounding very concerned.

"Well he's locked himself in his room and isn't letting anyone else in. He apparently lost his mother's ring. From what Falco told me he values that more than his life. Krystal we've tried everything but he won't even talk to us. We need you up here now to try and reason with him. We're scared Krystal." Slippy was very scared and now he had Krystal scared too.

_Oh no. I shouldn't have taken that ring. Had I known it was his I would've gave it to him before I left. This is all my fault and Fox is suffering because of it. I can't waste anymore time I have to get up there and cheer him up. I just hope this ring is enough to do that. _

Krystal jumped up and headed for the door to the shop. Before she could open the door Belinda talked one final time. Krystal stopped because she completely forget Belinda was still with her and listened to what she had to say.

"Krystal I know you're in a hurry but please listen to one last question I have for you. You don't need to answer me but keep it in mind. I told you Fox only ever loved one vixen and that was a pup's love for his mother. And from what I understand you had no Arwing or Lylatian experiences before you joined Star Fox. Now answer this. How is it that you became a member of Star Fox with some of the greatest pilots known to Lylat? Good-bye Krystal and thank you for bringing back fond memories I shared with James."

Krystal smiled and waved to the wise white vixen and sprinted out towards her Arwing. That question still rung in her mind as she tried to decipher it's answer.

_How is it that I became a member of Star Fox? She's right I was a poor candidate when Star Fox is known to only recruit the best of pilots. Slippy is sort of the exception but he's one of the best mechanics in Lylat. What did I have that Fox seen in me? Wait when I first stepped on his ship R.O.B said his temperature was rising. Does this mean that I'm the first vixen he's ever taken a liking to? I've definitely taken a liking to him. Yes it all makes sense. I caused him this pain and I will stop it. _

With her mind set and questions answered Krystal hopped in her Arwing and went back to her team. With the ring securely on her ring finger she took off. She was going to fix this and was going to do it fast.

* * *

Krystal got back to _Great Fox _as fast as she could. Once she got into the hanger Slippy told her to meet up with the team on the bridge. She sprinted towards it and upon reaching it seen the faces of Falco, Slippy, and Peppy all looking worried.

"Why didn't you override his door to let yourselves in?" Demanded Krystal.

"Well you see Krystal as captain I can authorize an override to any door on this ship. But R.O.B cannot do that with the systems check still going on." Muttered a scared Slippy.

Krystal lowered her tone when she figured out no one could have done anything at this time. Still she had to do something. "How long until the checks are complete?"

"Right now it's approximately five minute away from being…. hey isn't that Fox's ring?" Slippy pointed and let everyone follow it to Krystal's hand.

"Yes Slippy it is. I didn't realize it was his when I took it with me to Corneria. I just wish I knew more about your culture before taking it." Responded Krystal feeling guilty.

"Naw that's all right Blue you couldn't have known. Besides that ring looks good on you." Chuckled Falco trying to alleviate the tension.

Normally this would have caused Krystal to blush but not under these circumstances. "Thanks Falco but lets not wander too far away from the matter at hand. Peppy I need to speak with you in private. Also Slippy let me know when the checks are done."

Slippy simply nodded his head and Falco went back to staring at the wall. Peppy and Krystal began walking towards the lounge, hoping to be away from anyone to listen in on them.

"Peppy once the override is authorized I plan on going in and trying to talk to Fox. I do however need to ask you a few questions first."

"Yes Krystal what is it? Anything to help Fox." Peppy was a bit sleepy still but was glad he could be helpful.

"Do you think he'd be willing to listen to me? Or even kick me off the team after what I did?"

"I think he'd have no choice but to listen to you Krystal. When my wife Vivian was alive she'd help me get through tough times. I wouldn't let anyone else bother me but for some reason just listening to her voice was enough to wake me up to the world around me. What I'm saying Krystal is that Fox obviously has taken a liking to you. As to if he'll kick you off the team, well, Slippy's captain and I'm sure no matter what occurs in there you'll still be apart of this team." Replied Peppy confidently.

"Thanks Peppy." Said Krystal. Her attention then shifted towards the ring that was on her finger. "Vixy must have been a lucky vixen."

Peppy chuckled. "No Krystal. It was James that was the lucky one. And he reminded himself that every day since he met her." Both Krystal and Peppy had smiles. Moments later Slippy contacted Krystal.

"Hey Krystal the checks are done. Do you want me to override Fox's door now?"

"No Slip not yet. I'll contact you when I'm ready." Replied Krystal. With a nod from Peppy she set out towards Fox's room. What state he was in or how bad he was handling his loss was unknown but one thing is for sure. Fox needed help. Her help.

* * *

Upon reaching Fox's door Krystal took a moment to listen in on his mind. She tried to read him but all she felt was despair and erratic brain patterns. He was grieving and was unable to think straight. Seeing as she had her own thoughts collected she patched herself through to Slippy.

"Slippy can you override the lock to Fox's door now?"

"Sure thing. Just give me a moment. And. Done."

"Thanks Slippy. I'll contact you when I'm done. Just give me some time. Oh and don't be worried but I'm turning my communicator off." Obviously this worried Slippy since Fox's state of mind was unknown but he trusted his teammate.

"Ok Krystal. I'll be waiting. Slippy out."

Krystal turned off her communicator and opened the door to Fox's room. It was dark in there, the only light source a small lamp in the far corner. But that wasn't what her sights were on. Laying sideways, clad in only what she knew as beach shorts, was a very sad vulpine with his eyes closed. For only a brief moment she looked him over before she realized she wasn't here to ogle over him but to cheer him up. Keeping in mind what Peppy said she walked towards the unoccupied part of his bed that had her facing towards his back and took a seat. Fox didn't even bother to move but was aware there was a new presence.

"Hey Fox." Krystal was hoping he didn't ignore her.

"Hey." That was all Fox could say. It seems Peppy was true to his word. He ignored everyone else but he didn't seem to ignore the blue vixen.

"Have you seen what I brought with me?" Krystal then took off the ring and held onto it waiting for Fox to turn around. But he didn't.

"No I haven't seen it and I don't want to see it. As long as I have my eyes closed I'll always remember what it looks like. I'll remember what it looks like."

"Fox I have the ring with me right now. Just open your eyes and look at me." Krystal hoped he followed through. It was getting a little unbearable being this close and feeling the full effect of despair.

"You don't understand Krystal. That ring was unique. Only one of those exist. My father hand made that ring over the course of a full year. He poured his heart and soul into that. So you can take that cheap imitation and throw it away."

Krystal didn't know what to do. He was hurting bad. But she could not touch him. With his erratic thought patterns there's no telling what he'd do. He could lash out and kill her for all she knew. If she could just find a way to open his eyes.

_Oh this is bad. This would have been much easier but as long as his eyes are closed he won't bother believing me. I need him to trust me a little more. I need to brighten up his mood. Hmm I know._

"Fox what was your mother like?"

Before he spoke Krystal sensed his thought were still a bit erratic but held a small bit of happiness. "She was wonderful. Whenever I got hurt she'd be there to kiss me and make me feel better. When I was hungry she'd make me some of the best pancakes in Lylat. She was beautiful and every day I'd let her know it. She used to tell me that one day I'd find someone more beautiful than her to share my life with. Being a pup I didn't believe anyone could be as beautiful as her." More tears streamed down his face but they weren't tears of despair. She was getting through to him and now it was Krystal's turn to talk.

"She reminds me a lot of my mother too. I used to play outside a lot and get hurt too much. Every time she'd constantly remind me to be more careful and every time she'd give me a kiss. We both knew that I'd more likely than not get hurt just because I love playing but even with the threat of being hurt I knew my mother would always be there for me. She was a very beautiful vixen. More beautiful than I'll ever be." As Krystal finished talking she felt a few tears slip. Happy memories filling her. She listened in on Fox's thoughts hoping he'd cheer up and felt much less despair and even overheard a thought of his. One than made her a lot more confident to continue on. _I refuse to believe anyone was more beautiful than Krystal._

"What is it about Star Fox that made you guys so popular?"

"We're popular mostly on Corneria. Anywhere else you go we'd get mixed looks. Even though we've been taking missions from Corneria's military and keeping our jobs from being immoral we're still a team of mercenaries. Guns for hire. That being said we were Corneria's final line of defense by the time the Lylat War happened. Everyone was losing hope. But then we were contacted by General Pepper begging for us to help them out. General Pepper had no command over us but when he told me Andross was involved we all buckled down and agreed to help him even if it cost us our lives. Alongside Corneria we beat back Andross's forces and ended the war. Corneria was on the brink of losing it all but once the populace knew we came in and saved them from a fate most likely death we were hailed as heroes. That's really why we're popular. Just got lucky in one war." Fox sounded a little more beat down but Krystal once again took in what he said and tried to use it to her advantage.

"No Fox if anyone here is lucky it's me. If your team hadn't come along I'd be dead. I've been drifting through space for months alone. No one to even comfort me when I needed it most. But when I asked to be on your team you welcomed me. I know I wasn't worthy of being on a team with the reputation of yours but you accepted me for who I am. Not only that but you gave me something I haven't had in a long time. Friends. I lost all my friends when my father began training me in the art of Cerenian hand to hand combat. I owe much of my happiness to you Fox. And I want you to know that I'll do anything to help you when you're down. It's the least I could do for all you've done for me."

Fox smiled a bit. His mood was definitely better and he was glad he helped ease the pain of his blue teammate. "I'm glad you have new friends Krystal and I'm glad you're here to stay with us. But you need to know this ring wasn't just an object that I have to remember my parents by. Any time I felt like I couldn't go on I looked at that ring and remembered my mother. Remember how she lived. And how she wished I would live. Whenever I think a situation is hopeless I hold the ring tightly and it'd give me the strength to go on with confidence. Most of all I keep that ring on me at all times cause it reminds me that I am never alone even if all my family is dead."

Krystal once again checked on his mind and noticed she made huge progress. It's amazing how just talking to someone can alleviate the pain one feels. His mind was predictable to Krystal which meant she could take a huge risk now. If she pulled this off he could be willing to open his eyes and trust her. Slowly she crept closer to Fox. She then rested her head on his shoulder, causing him to jump a little bit. At the same time she started scratching his ear. Almost all traces of sadness left him and was replaced with a tingling feeling. A feeling of comfort, of warmth, and undeniable pleasure around his ear. Before long she began speaking knowing he was feeling much better.

"Fox I just want you to know that I'm sorry I put you through this. I know you still don't believe me but before I left for Corneria I found an object on the floor that I only knew was meant for females. Had I known it was yours I would've given it to you before leaving. But instead I took it with me. Please believe me Fox I have your ring with me. Just open your eyes and see for yourself." Krystal nearly pleaded at this but even now Fox still wouldn't open his eyes. At least unless he had proof she was telling the truth.

"Krystal I'm sorry but it's not personal but I just can't believe anyone at this time. That ring was unique. If you really have it on you then please tell me what is inscribed on the inside." Fox wanted it so badly to be true and he heard shuffling as Krystal backed away from him. She had to get up and get close to the light source in the corner to even try to read.

She looked at the ring. Marvelous and priceless. She looked on the inside for the first time in detail and scanned for some sort of inscription. Before long she found what she was looking for. She found two words. Two words that James meant for Vixy. Two words that bonded them together. Krystal cleared her throat and spoke as clearly as possible. "Simply Perfect."

Fox opened his eyes and jumped out of bed, completely oblivious to the fact he only had beach shorts on. He looked at Krystal and then to the ring. She held her paw out for Fox and he stepped closer to her, still gazing at it. He took it gently from her paw and inspected it as thoroughly as possible. It took only ten seconds but what he held was indeed his mother's ring. What he did next though shocked Krystal. He hugged her tightly, tears of joy running down his muzzle, all the while saying "Thank you" repetitively.

It was a moment both enjoyed. Both wanted it to last forever but before long Krystal spoke up. "Does this mean you forgive me Fox?"

Fox smiled. He knew it was an accident but decided to have a little fun with it. "Depends on how good dinner is today." They both laughed. As they were laughing both realized that they indeed had feeling towards one another. Feelings they both wish would blossom. But how would they proceed with these feelings? Not even they knew but eventually it'll happen.

Krystal did it. It took her to open up to him to do it but she did it. With Fox still standing almost naked in front of her she contacted Slippy. "Hey Slip I think everything's going to be all right now. Get ready for dinner. I'm cooking something special tonight."

"All right Krystal. I'll let everyone know." Responded Slippy sounded extremely relieved.

Krystal began to leave and surprisingly Fox started following her. He still didn't know how he was dressed. As Krystal opened the door she spoke to Fox in a rather seductive voice. "I like your new look Mr. McCloud. It really suits you."

With a confused look Fox began looking over himself and blushed tremendously. He just spent the past 20 minutes with Krystal wearing almost nothing. What was he thinking? As quickly as he could he put his blanket around him until Krystal was out of sight. He could hear her laughing on her way to the lounge.

* * *

Today was a day unlike any other for Fox. In one day he felt happiness, sadness, embarrassment, anger, confusion, terror, despair, and above all love. He lost something important and found it later. He felt hopeless but had his spirits lifted. Many thoughts swirled inside his mind as he remembered his day.

_Today. Happened. It just happened. Accidents happen but even so I should be more careful with my mother's ring. Though if I do happen to lose it again I don't think I'd feel as bad now. I mean sure I'd be hurt but I wouldn't go overboard like I did today. Slippy as captain? What the hell was I thinking? I'll have to ask him if he still wants to be captain. As long as Krystal is with us I think I can move on. Mom… when you told me I'd find a vixen more beautiful than you to share my life with I thought you were teasing. But now I see you were right. She's definitely the one. She's so much like you. Perfect in every way. _

He finished getting dressed and was about to head out of his room. Before heading out one final thought crept in his mind. A thought he just couldn't contain and needed to release. He spent his time in thought while looking at the ring in his paws.

_My dad spent one year crafting this for mom. He didn't take the easy way out like everyone else. He felt something for her. The same thing I feel towards Krystal. I don't care if it takes me two years I will craft one for her. One that will put even this one to shame. Thank you so much for the love you gave me and the advice you left me. I won't let either of you down._

With his mind set and thoughts released he left his room and headed for the lounge. As with every member of his team he was still unaware of Krystal's telepathy. When she would tell the team only time will tell. Krystal heard each and every thought of Fox's and was moved. She seen a bright future for the two of them but when they would start actually seeing each other was still a mystery. She recalled what Belinda said to her. Something that she would never forget.

"_Right now I'm looking at a beautiful blue vixen holding the most beautiful ring ever crafted. If I had to describe this moment it'd simply be: Perfect."_

Recalling what Belinda said she had a new question. A question she didn't know could ever be answered.

_How could you describe the moment when I'm holding the ring Fox makes for me?_

* * *

**There you have it my first story. I didn't want to get too into the romance stuff but I did try to leave you guys with a way to use your imagination a little. Try to answer that last question I put. I think it's a great way to end this story. As this is being entered into a contest please make sure you read the other entries also. This is also one of the few times I'll request this but feedback is appreciated as this is my first story and hopefully I can become a better writer for you guys. Thanks for reading and a huge shoutout to Phantomfoxx for getting me motivated to write stories instead of lurk and read. **


End file.
